Rage and Pain
by Shaina de Aries
Summary: Mientras está recluido en la celda de Cabo Sunión, Kanon conoce a una criatura muy especial que le ayudará a sobrellevar un poco su estancia en la prisión. Fanart de portada por MCAshe
1. Rabia

**Capítulo 1  
Rabia**

El sonido del mar se oía rumoroso a lo lejos, mientras la marea subía cubriendo poco a poco la pequeña celda a las faldas del Cabo Sunión.  
Aquella celda solo era accesible por dos maneras: O descendiendo del Cabo hasta abajo como una cabra o a través del camino que conducía a ella desde la playa.  
En la parte superior de aquella escarpada peña se hallaban los restos de un pequeño templo a la diosa de la guerra y las ruinas del templo a Poseidón Egeo.  
Incluso, el mito decía que de aquella cima se había arrojado un rey ateniense al creer a su hijo muerto tras el fúnebre anuncio de unas oscuras velas.  
En la parte de abajo, la señora de Atenas había construido una celda para que sus enemigos y aquellos que la traicionaran perecieran allí.  
La sola idea parecía ridícula de no ser porque aquella pequeña cavidad se llenaba de agua al subir la marea y no era lo suficientemente alta como para evitar aquel fenómeno por falta de espacio y tarde o temprano morían ahogados.  
Un destino cruel para los traidores y una lenta tortura a la que iban sucumbiendo poco a poco vencidos por el hambre y la sed.  
La celda ya no conserva los esqueletos, deshechos hace ya mucho tiempo, pero la piedra y el metal de los barrotes aún ostenta los arañazos que quedaron grabados con la fuerza de la desesperación y el instinto de supervivencia de quienes estuvieron prisioneros allí.  
Ahora la celda está ocupada por un hombre muy joven, casi un adolescente que está tendido a lo largo de la celda, probablemente cansado de luchar contra los elementos marinos.  
La ropa está sucia de arena salobre y entre los cabellos rubios y enmarañados, secos, se alternan granos de sal y de arena negra.  
El cuerpo está relajado ahora, probablemente guardando fuerzas para la subida de la marea.  
Sus manos lucen golpes y arañazos, sin duda al evitar la marea y las uñas lucen quebradas y desgastadas con rastros de sangre. Los pies presentan un aspecto similar es casi posible adivinarlo aún a través del calzado húmedo.  
Todo el cuerpo de aquel muchacho se nota laxo y vencido, excepto sus ojos que brillan con la fuerza de un zafiro cortante animados por un fuego extraño y que contrasta con la humedad del ambiente.  
Levantó la cabeza y los labios, secos, cuarteados, se abrieron por instinto clamando por agua.  
Kanon se volvió boca arriba mientras sentía la garganta darle un ardiente tirón, empeorado por la rabia que lo quemaba por dentro y le daba fuerzas para no darse por vencido.  
Sentía una rabia asesina que le servía de combustible a su cuerpo gastado. Su mente solo pensaba en como salir de aquella celda y despellejar a quién lo había encerrado ahí, aunque tuviera que enfrentar la locura que las Erinias daban a los parricidas por ello.  
Sí, porque su juez había sido su propio hermano, la misma sangre, la misma carne. Su gemelo. Habían compartido incluso el mismo vientre.  
Por su hermano estaba encerrado en aquella celda, húmeda y podrida, con nada más que su rabia y su odio para mantenerlo vivo.

—Maldito seas, Saga, —sus labios maldijeron conjurando. — ¡Maldito seas!

El eco de la maldición reverberó en las paredes de piedra y se perdió en el tiempo, mientras el que la había proferido se levantaba trabajosamente y se acercaba a los barrotes tratando de recibir un poco de la luz del Sol.  
Ya ni siquiera tenía noción de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que estaba encerrado. En cambio, sabía perfectamente cuando se acercaba la marea alta, pues su cuerpo se ponía tenso de repente.  
Aún no comprendía porqué Saga se aferraba tanto a su supuesta bondad y rectitud. ¿Tal vez aún no comprendía que había una parte de él que no era del todo buena?  
Tampoco entendía su fe ciega en aquel bebé al que llamaba Athena y el cual dudaba que pudiera siquiera gobernar el Santuario. El Sumo Sacerdote estaba demasiado viejo como para dirigirlos, pero ya había escogido un sucesor.  
Pero no había elegido a Saga, el cual hubiera sido la opción obvia, sino a Aiolos, el santo de Sagitario. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso el viejo se había dado cuenta de lo mismo que él?  
Pero no importaba su opinión, pensó con amargura. Aunque ambos habían sido recibidos en el Santuario al morir sus padres, solo uno había recibido entrenamiento como santo. Y no cualquier entrenamiento, entrenamiento de santo dorado, mientras que de él, que probablemente tenía el mismo potencial, nadie supo nunca nada.  
Cerró los puños con fuerza y los estrelló contra los barrotes en un ademán rabioso.  
Aquel encierro le había hecho darse cuenta que no solo estaba enojado con su hermano, sino con el mundo. Con el viejo Sacerdote y con la diosa. Hasta con él mismo, por no haber opuesto más resistencia ante el intento de Saga de encerrarlo en aquel antro de muerte.  
Casi que de milagro, había escuchado rumores de que el resto de los santos dorados ya habían regresado de sus lugares de entrenamiento y que la orden por fin estaba completa. Soltó una carcajada amarga. El doce podía ser considerado un número de buena suerte, pero cuando se trataba de los santos dorados, más bien era lo contrario. La orden parecía condenada a no estar completa por mucho tiempo sin que sucediera alguna tragedia. ¿Cuál sería la de esta ocasión?  
Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, señal inequívoca de que la marea estaba por subir y se preparó para resistir los embates de las olas que parecían querer tragárselo cada vez que entraba en aquella celda.  
Por experiencia había aprendido que era más fácil aferrarse a los barrotes que empujar el techo de la caverna, lo cual lo dejaba con las manos lastimadas siempre.  
Contempló como la celda se llenaba de agua con indiferencia, casi con resignación.  
Las siguientes horas las pasó estirando los músculos todo lo que le daban hacia arriba, tratando de evitar que el agua le llegara a la nariz, aunque no podía evitar que el agua se estrellara un par de veces contra su cara, llenándola más de arena.

Lo particular venía cuando la marea descendía. Aquella calma era mucho de agradecerse. Aunque esta vez hubo algo más que vino con la calma.

— ¿Cómo estás, Kanon?, —se oyó una voz fuerte del otro lado de la celda, proveniente de la escalinata natural que había en frente.  
Cuando vio a su interlocutor, su cuerpo se sacudió en una risa sardónica e ininterrumpida.  
Cuando pudo hablar de nuevo, lo hizo con cierto sarcasmo.

— ¿Viene a verme como a un animal de zoológico, maestro?  
Shion lo ignoró.

—Quiero ayudarte, Kanon, —expresó con tranquilidad.  
— ¿Quiere ayudarme?, —su voz adquirió un tinte de diversión. —Muy bien, sáqueme de aquí.

El ariano negó con la cabeza.

—Si te saco de aquí me matarás. Todavía estás enojado. Necesitas reflexionar antes.

— ¿Si no va a sacarme de aquí, qué quiere?

—Necesitas cambiar de actitud para que puedas ser perdonado. Y cuando seas perdonado, podrás salir de aquí.  
— ¿Qué mal he hecho, eh?, —No irá a decirme las mismas sandeces que Saga.  
—He visto a muchos con tus dudas, Kanon. Se preguntan por qué nuestra diosa no baja ya en forma adulta, porqué viene a este mundo bajo la forma de un bebé. Dudan que una niña pueda liderarnos. Es una duda válida.  
— ¿Entonces...?, —se agarró a los barrotes con ansia., — ¿Por qué no fueron ellos encerrados aquí?  
—Ellos no intentaron matarla.  
— ¡Mi hermano también lo desea! ¡Pero es demasiado estúpido para reconocerlo! ¡Él es como yo!

Shion negó con la cabeza.

— ¡No me venga con estupideces, anciano! ¡Los dos somos malvados! ¡Por algo usted eligió al imbécil de Aiolos!

El tibetano suspiró.

—Tienes razón, Kanon. Hay algo oscuro dentro de Saga. Pero no es su verdadero carácter. Haríamos bien en no agitar esa parte de él. Por su propio bien y el de otros. Eso mismo no lo hace apto para ser mi sucesor. Dado que los otros son demasiado pequeños, solo Aiolos podía sucederme.

—Usted no lo comprende, —negó con la cabeza. —Somos gemelos... ¡Somos iguales!  
—Físicamente talvez. —Concedió Shion. —Pero eso no quiere decir que en todo deba ser igual. ¿Recuerdas la leyenda de Géminis? Vosotros sois opuestos, pero no debéis odiaros.  
— ¡SAGA ME ODIA!, —sintió que la garganta se le desgarraba.  
—Saga no te odia, Kanon. Solo cumplió con su deber.  
— ¿¡Qué clase de persona pondría a su propia sangre por debajo de las estúpidas leyes y una estúpida diosa!?—la rabia volvía a hervir en sus venas como fuego, quemándolas.

Shion ignoró el exabrupto.

—Saga no debió hacer lo que hizo. Hay otras formas de reconducirte. Condenarte a muerte no era una de ellas.

— ¡Entonces sáqueme de aquí, maldita sea! ¡Deje el sermón y haga algo! No querrá morirse con ese cargo sobre su conciencia. —sacudió los barrotes con furia.  
—No puedo sacarte a menos que te tranquilices. Esa furia que sientes es peligrosa. Te comerá vivo.  
— ¡Es lo que me da fuerzas! ¡De otra manera estaría muerto!  
—Debes encontrar otra motivación. La ira y el odio no son la respuesta.

Kanon escupió al suelo de la celda. Sentía la ira latirle en las venas y la adrenalina le daba energía a su cuerpo, cansado por las privaciones.

—Piénsalo, —le aconsejó Shion. —Volveré lo más pronto que pueda y espero sacarte.

Kanon lo observó irse con el rostro inexpresivo. De repente, se agarró a los barrotes con una fuerza rabiosa, mientras su garganta se abría, dejando salir un rugido de profunda rabia y ¿por qué no?, de dolor. Calló de rodillas sobre la arena con la respiración agitada y se quedó así un gran rato.  
El mar entraba tímidamente en la celda y le lamía los pies, como pidiéndole perdón por los furiosos embates de antes. Se encaminó hacia el fondo de la gruta y se tendió en el suelo para descansar.

Su mente no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Shion. Quién sabe si la senilidad finalmente había alcanzado al viejo sacerdote, porque él estaba seguro de no querer renunciar a sus ambiciones y de seguro que no iba a perdonar a Saga por lo que le había hecho.  
Pero si podía engañarlo para que lo sacara...Después de todo, le quedaba poco tiempo de vida. Solo tendría que fingir arrepentimiento por un tiempo. Luego convencería a su hermano de unírsele. Estaba seguro que no necesitaría mucha persuasión para lograrlo, podía ver ese lado oscuro de Saga ansiando salir a la luz.

A veces, cuando la rabia no lo dominaba se sentía cansado y simplemente se tendía en la arena a esperar que pasara algo además de los ruidos del mar.  
Había llegado a conocer aquella gruta como la palma de su mano, con sus grietas y recovecos, y el brillo azulado del agua sobre la roca.  
Había algo extraño en aquella gruta, como si solo fuera la entrada a otro lugar más místico.  
Había escuchado los supuestos de que en Cabo Sunión había sido encerrada el ánfora que contenía el alma del dios Poseidón, aprisionada allí desde hace quién sabe cuántos siglos.  
Pero en aquella gruta no estaba, y no parecía haber una puerta o una abertura que condujeran hacia donde estaba tal artefacto.  
Se tumbó sobre la espalda mientras sus ojos se paseaban por el techo de la gruta con parsimonia, casi con interés en la negra roca, buscando los rayos de luz que jugueteaban entre la oscuridad.  
Pronto comenzó a sentir el rugido de tripas que le indicaba que necesitaba comer.  
Se levantó con un resoplido y comenzó a escarbar en la arena con paciencia, buscando animalillos que hubieran quedado enterrados después de la subida de la marea.  
Mientras lo hacía, le pareció oír un chapoteo afuera de la gruta. Levantó la cabeza, pensando que Shion había regresado antes de lo previsto, pero no oyó su voz. El chapoteo se repitió.  
Se acercó a la entrada de la gruta y se impulsó hacia adelante con ayuda de los barrotes, intentando ver algo.  
Se oía como si alguien chapoteara con los pies en el agua, pero no se veía a nadie.

El chapoteo se oyó más fuerte la tercera vez, como si fuera una salpicadura producida por un cuerpo al zambullirse. Se oyó una risa juguetona y musical.  
Kanon parpadeó. De seguro la falta de alimento le estaba jugando malas pasadas y ahora alucinaba.

— ¿Qu...quién está ahí?, —balbuceó. — ¿Hay alguien ahí?

El silencio respondió a sus requerimientos. Supuso que solo se trataba de algún delfín juguetón que hacía cabriolas entre las olas y se encogió de hombros, mientras se sentaba en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en los barrotes.  
Pronto, el cielo se tiñó de rosado, anunciando el atardecer. Suspiró, mientras se encaminaba al fondo de la cueva y se recostaba sobre la piedra lisa que le servía de almohada en las noches.  
Se quedó observando como la luz abandonaba la gruta hasta que el sueño hizo presa de él provocando que relajara los miembros y apoyara la cabeza sobre la piedra para dormir. Pronto su pecho empezó a subir y bajar rítmicamente y el sonido de su respiración llenó la gruta como una réplica del sonido de las olas afuera en el mar.

Salió de su escondite después de un gran rato, cuando ya la luna iluminaba las aguas con su luz plateada y se acercó a los barrotes. Intentó pasar su cuerpo entre ellos, pero vio que no podía pasar. La cola salpicó con furia. Inmediatamente se echó hacia atrás temiendo haber despertado al durmiente. Kanon se removió en sueños  
Aún no entendía qué hacía aquel apuesto desconocido encerrado en aquella gruta, pero estaba determinada a sacarlo a como diera lugar, sobre todo porque parecía un náufrago, aún sin estarlo realmente. Se quedó observándolo basta horas de la madrugada, cuando la marea volvió a subir y él se despertó para tratar de mantenerse con vida al menos durante unas horas más.  
Aquel tormento le parecía excesivo pero estaba segura de que lo superaría pronto. Se hundió en las profundidades del mar esperando poder hacer algo pronto para salvar a aquel muchacho. Lo último que quedó de ella fue un brillo rojizo entre las aguas.

 **Bueno, bueno. Aquí vuelvo al ruedo con éste pequeño short fic. ^^ Tenía ganas de escribir algo sobre ellos hace rato. Como hace RATO.**

 **¿Sabían que Kanon estuvo diez días encerrado en Cabo Sunión? Estuve buscando y un amigo que conoce bastante a fondo el manga me pasó el scan. También parece que Saga asesinó a Shion incluso después de que Kanon se escapara de la prisión, encontrara el tridente y usurpara el scale de Sea Dragon.**

 **Así que como a mí me gusta poner a Shion como que no se le escapa nada, ahí está, tratando de arreglar las maneras de Saga.**

 **Habrán notado que el capítulo es más corto de lo que las tengo acostumbradas. Pasa que al estar los acontecimientos exclusivamente relacionados con Kanon y en un ambiente donde no puede tener mucha interacción con nadie más que con sí mismo, pues no puedo hacerlo mucho más largo.**

 **Como siempre, estética manga, aunque en este caso me basé en un pequeño detalle del anime. A ver si adivinan cuál es.**

 **Por lo que veo, me llevó lo mío completar este capítulo, así que para librarme de presiones, actualizaré cuando lo deba actualizar.**

 **Como es solo un shortfic, tendrá solo cuatro capítulos.**

 **Fanart de portada por MCAshe.**

 **¡Un besote!**


	2. Vulnerable

**Ya vine nwn**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Vulnerable**

Cogió el pan con ambas manos y lo devoró con avidez. El alimento le sentó de maravilla.

—¿Y bien, Kanon?, ¿Qué has decidido?

La voz de Shion rompió el trance en el que parecía estar.

—No puedo prometerle que no me volveré contra mi hermano. Tampoco puedo prometer que cambiaré tan fácil de parecer. Estos días no han sido fáciles para mí y aún siento resentimiento. No creo que vaya a desaparecer pronto.

—¿Y sobre la diosa?

—Aún tengo mis dudas. Pero mi mayor problema es con Saga.

—Tu hermano ha sido reprendido por lo que ha hecho y está dispuesto a perdonarte si es que de verdad estás arrepentido.

—No le creo.

—Kanon...— le refutó Shion con paciencia,—Ya hablamos de eso. Tu hermano no te odia. Estás siendo paranoico.

—Saga no. La oscuridad dentro suyo sí me odia. Por eso me encerró aquí. No tardará mucho más en despertar y entonces me matará.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte. Esa parte de tu hermano se mantendrá latente. Jamás despertará.

—¡Usted no entiende, anciano! ¡No es algo que usted pueda controlar!,—el aullido histérico que dejó sus labios alarmó a Shion.

—Kanon...estar aquí encerrado te hace daño. Estás enloqueciendo. Déjame ayudarte.

—La ayuda que usted me ofrece no puedo tomarla. No puedo regresar al Santuario, no puedo. No puedo...—comenzó a balancearse adelante y hacia atrás.

—¿Con Saga?,—aventuró Shion.

El rostro de Kanon se deformó en una mueca de rabia.

—Maldito sea...—se abalanzó contra los barrotes y le escupió en la cara al Sumo Sacerdote.—¡Maldito sea Saga! Si vuelvo al Santuario sería para matarlo. Para vengarme...¡MALDITO SEA!

—¿Es tu última palabra, entonces? ¿No quieres mi ayuda?,—la voz de Shion se tiñó de tristeza.

—Sáqueme de aquí. Me iré lejos...No volverá a saber de mí.

—Si te saco de aquí te perderé de vista. Y si no renuncias a tu odio y a tu ambición, regresarás tarde o temprano y quién sabe con qué intenciones. He cometido muchos errores en mi vida. Tú no serás otro. No quieres ser ayudado, pues entonces te quedarás aquí. Hasta que logres salir o te ahogues...lo que ocurra primero.

—Déjeme en paz, anciano. ¿No tiene otras cosas que hacer? Lárguese de aquí,—el veneno en su voz lo sorprendió hasta a él.

—¿Sabes qué es lo triste, Kanon? Tu Destino era ser un santo después de todo.

Parpadeó incrédulo ante aquella revelación y se encogió de hombros, pensando que a Shion al fin se le habían aflojado los tornillos.

Se echó sobre la piedra lisa pensando.

Sabía perfectamente que estaba vulnerable. Su cuerpo llevaba mucho tiempo privado de comida y bebida y la constante amenaza de la marea alta no lo dejaba descansar bien.

Ahora sabía que su mente también estaba perdiendo lucidez. Los chapoteos y risas que llevaba oyendo desde hace varios días sin ver que los producía lo hacían preguntarse si no estaría realmente loco.

Los delfines no reían y si fueran sirenas ya lo habrían hecho destrozarse contra los barrotes. Las ninfas no vivían cerca de los mortales. Y las ondinas...las ondinas de seguro no habitaban el mar Mediterráneo, si no los mares del Norte de Europa.

Se volvió boca arriba y fijó los ojos en el techo de la gruta mientras su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración alborotada.

Ni siquiera su rabia contra Saga le parecía segura ya. Hasta eso lo cansaba, drenándole la poca energía que tenía. Se había aferrado a ella para no perder la cabeza, pero se había convertido en una obsesión, un arma de doble filo que lo devoraba por dentro.

Gimió, adolorido, mientras sentía que se le emborronaba la vista por las lágrimas.

Sentía la desesperación y el instinto de supervivencia ensañarse dentro de él y reducir su capacidad de razonamiento a la de un animal.

Su mirada se perdió y simplemente se concentró en respirar.

Pronto volvió a sentir la marea subir pero no se movió. Quizás si se dejaba ahogar dejaría de sufrir.

Entonces algo extraño sucedió.

La marea retrocedió mientras sentía una energía límpida y gentil, pero poderosa que lo rodeaba, reconfortándolo y sanándola. Su mente se aclaró un poco y pudo pensar con más lucidez.

¿Pero a quién pertenecía aquella energía? Dudaba que fuera Shion después de la discusión que habían tenido. Saga no tenía tanto poder. Athena...No, Athena no podía ser.

Aquella diosa estúpida había decidido descender a la Tierra como un bebé. Sus poderes debían haberse dormido y debía aprender a usarlos. Y en caso de que no, no se habían visto nunca. ¿Cómo podría saber siquiera que él estaba allí y en aquella situación? Los dioses griegos no eran omnisapientes.

Pero no tenía dudas de que era un cosmos divino, era demasiado magnánimo como para pertenecer a un mortal.

¿Quizás fuera Poseidón? Pero no podía ser. El dios estaba profundamente dormido en alguna vasija desde hace siglos y ni siquiera podía asegurar que cerca de allí.

Fuera de quién fuera aquel cosmos le devolvía un poco de la tranquilidad perdida y le permitió pensar claramente.

Se encontró a sí mismo tranquilo por primera vez en días, lo cual suponía un cambio y le permitió pensar en otras cosas, como por ejemplo en la criatura que venía jugando con su mente desde hace un tiempo.

Quizás se tratara de una ninfa perversa que se divertía jugando con los mortales para su propio placer. O quizás de una diosa que jugaba con sus semejantes para distraerse.

Con la mente más clara se le ocurrió una idea.

Se sumergió hasta dar con los barrotes anclados al suelo. Escarbó bien hasta aflojarlos, sin soltarlos del todo , lo suficientemente como para abrir espacio para dejar paso a un ser humano.

La tentación de escapar se hizo demasiado fuerte, sin embargo, una vocecita le dijo que no lo hiciera, que no debía escapar...aún.

Así que esperó pacientemente a que la noche cayera sobre el Cabo y volvió a oír las risas y los chapoteos fuera de la celda. Esta vez no se desesperó, sino que hasta esbozó una sonrisa perversa pensando en si podía atrapar al responsable de lo que creía alucinaciones auditivas.

Pero estaba lejos de imaginar la verdad.

Se mantuvo despierto aguzando el oído para ver si los chapoteos se acercaban más. Como estaba esperando sonidos más fuertes no se dio cuenta de que la criatura se acercaba, hasta que vio las manos sobre los barrotes. Cerró los ojos y se recostó sobre la pared fingiendo dormir.

Ella se quedó mirándolo desde afuera, queriendo entrar. Mecánicamente cogió los barrotes como siempre intentando moverlos. Casualmente agarró uno de los que habían sido aflojados que cedió ante la presión. Se quedó mirándolo indecisa. ¿Acaso él estaba planeando escapar?

Con un movimiento sinuoso se introdujo en la celda. Sus escamas se estremecieron ante el contacto con la dura piedra. Avanzó hasta el durmiente ayudándose con las manos.

Kanon, que seguía fingiendo dormir, entreabrió un ojo y luego volvió a cerrarlo.

La muchacha le apartó el pelo que le cubría la cara con curiosidad. Nunca había visto a un humano tan de cerca. Tampoco entendía qué hacía ese allí. ¿No debería estar lejos del agua como el resto de los suyos?

¿Y porqué estaba ahí encerrado padeciendo, como un náufrago sin nave?

Le rozó la nariz con la yema del dedo y cuando volvió a mirarlo a la cara, Kanon abrió los ojos.

Retrocedió asustada, olvidando que no estaba en el agua y tropezó con su propia cola. Se quedó echada sobre el suelo de la gruta mirando hacia cualquier lado menos a Kanon. El corazón le golpeaba el pecho como un tambor.

Él, por otro lado, se había quedado mirándola estupefacto. Una ondina. ¿Qué hacía tan lejos de casa?

Ella se fue acercando poco a poco a la entrada de la gruta aprovechando su aturdimiento.

—¿Adónde vas?,—su voz sonó extrañamente gentil. Frunció el ceño.

—No debería estar aquí,—explicó en voz baja.

Un bufido abandonó los labios de Kanon.

—¿Y entonces qué haces aquí?,—preguntó astutamente.

—Yo...—titubeó, al verse cogida en falta.

—¿Querías verme, no es así?, ¿O has estado jugueteando fuera de la celda solo para volverme loco? Sé que las criaturas como tú tienen un retorcido sentido del humor.

—N...no sabía que había alguien aquí. Y luego...luego te vi y me pareció que necesitabas ayuda.

Él parpadeó.

—No necesito tu ayuda,—contestó con sequedad.—Puedo salir de aquí cuando me plazca,—aquello era una verdad a medias.

—¿Y porqué no sales pues?

—No quiero.

—¿Es autoimpuesto?

—Algo así,—contestó sin mirarla.

—Los humanos son tontos.

—No tienes idea,—contestó, pensando en Saga.

El silencio se hizo cargo de llenar el espacio por un gran rato, mientras solo se miraban.

Ella miraba las piernas de Kanon con curiosidad.

—¿No puedes nadar con ellas, verdad?

Él la miró de reojo.

—Si puedo. Pero no sirven tan bien a ese propósito como una aleta caudal.

—Pero puedes caminar con ellas. En cambio yo...

—¿Entonces no es cierto que si las secas obtienes piernas?

—Sí, pero no por mucho tiempo. Máximo un día.

—Creí que las ondinas tenían forma humana.

—Nos es más fácil salvar a los náufragos de esta manera.

—En cambio las nuestras...—murmuró él.

—¿Las vuestras?—preguntó ella.

—Nosotros los griegos también tenemos ninfas mitad zoomorfas que atraen a los marineros con su canto. Pero no para salvarlos. Hacen pedazos los barcos y devoran a los tripulantes. Se llaman sirenas—se encogió de hombros.

—Eso es horrible,—afirmó con vehemencia, mientras replegaba la cola con cuidado de no lastimarse entre las asperezas del suelo.

—¿Cómo vas a salir?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—Esperaré que suba la marea.—le contestó.

—¿Cómo te llamas?,—le preguntó, siempre con curiosidad.

—Thetys.

Una carcajada limpia salió de la garganta de Kanon. Aquello tenía que ser una coincidencia, era demasiado irónico para ser verdad.

Ella se quedó mirándolo asombrada. Nunca lo había visto reír tan abiertamente.

Kanon dejó de reírse abruptamente, impresionado por el sonido de sus propias carcajadas. Sentía cosas dentro de él que no sabía como asimilar.

La marea empezó a subir y suspiró, resignado, mientras cerraba los ojos. Cuando la marea ya estaba lo suficientemente alta, la ondina se zambulló y salió de la gruta hacia mar abierto, no sin antes notar aquella energía divina que acudía a ayudar a Kanon en aquel trance.

De nuevo se quedó observando la gruta hasta que la marea había bajado y había podido observar al muchacho dormir tranquilo sobre su piedra lisa

 **En el último capítulo del anime, como en el manga, Thetys rescata a Julian Solo de ahogarse al abandonar el espíritu de Poseidón su cuerpo. En el manga lo hace en agradecimiento ya que ella era originalmente un pez que se ahogaba en la playa y el niño Julian la devolvió al mar. Los peces con esas escamas coloridas como las descritas, se creía eran sirenas se dice en el manga. En agradecimiento, Thetys toma forma humana para servirle a Poseidón cuya alma está en el cuerpo de Julian. El esfuerzo de sacar a Julian del mar la agota y tras tomar su forma original, queda tendida en la playa donde la encuentran Julian y Sorrento. Aunque el joven Solo (que no recuerda ya nada) siente que ha visto a aquel bello pez antes y llora sin saber el motivo, Sorrento sabe perfectamente que esa es Thetys y llora su suerte. Julian la devuelve al mar, aunque ya es demasiado tarde (aunque esto es polémico, ya que algunos aseguran que se ve que el pececito nada, pero bueno...cada quién)**

 **En el anime, sin embargo, la última escena de Julian lo muestra tendido en la playa, debajo del Cabo y luego se observa a una sirena rubia y con cola roja saltar del mar a lo lejos. Por la paleta de colores se infiere que esa es Thetys. Ese es el pequeño detalle del anime en que me basé que les decía ;)**

 **Aparte de las sirenas griegas, existen otras criaturas con el mismo nombre, con una aleta de la cintura para abajo.**

 **Ambas criaturas suelen confundirse y se les asignan las mismas funciones, pero eso no es así.**

La sirena griega era una ninfa monstruosa con cuerpo de ave y torso de mujer que cantaba para atraer a los marineros y luego matarlos y comérselos.

 **La "sirena" germánica cuyo verdadero nombre es "ondina" era una mujer (a veces representada con una aleta en la parte inferior de su cuerpo) que usaba su canto para atraer y esperanzar a los naúfragos. A menudo los ayudaban a llegar a la superficie (Posiblemente de aquí la inspiración de Andersen para su famoso cuento "La Sirenita" )**

 **Cuando Germania invadió Roma en el ocaso del Imperio, estas ondinas se confundieron con las sirenas, náyades, nereidas y otros tipos de ninfas acuáticas. De aquí que en la Edad Media empezara a creerse que estas criaturas eran una misma y que tenían las mismas características, y se comenzó a pintar el famoso episodio de la Odisea con mujeres con cola de pez, en lugar de las griegas con torso de mujer y cuerpo de ave.**

 **Pese a la noción existente en la cultura popular, las ondinas tampoco son nereidas, las ninfas griegas no solían transformarse en animales y sus cuerpos eran totalmente humanos a excepciones de maldiciones como la de Deméter.**

 **En el idioma inglés existen dos palabras para designar a las sirenas, 'siren' para la griega, y 'mermaid' para la germanico-escandinava, la ondina.**

 **Pese a que Thetys es nórdica, una región de Europa de cuyo folclore no provienen estas criaturas, sí es danesa, el país de donde proviene la historia más famosa protagonizada por una ondina: La de Andersen ^_^**

 **¿Aunque han leído El pescador y su alma de Oscar Wilde? Esa también es bonita, aunque es una situación inversa a la de Andersen.**

 **-Antes de que me digan que porque mierda Kanon no se escapó cuando pudo, pues ahí mismo se dice, presintió que no debía...todavía. Recuerden que los griegos son muy supersticiosos con el Destino, el de Kanon es encontrar el tridente, y se desencadenen los acontecimientos como en el manga, cosa que aún no pasa xD Y además, está enojado con el mundo xDD ¿Para qué va a salir? Mejor se queda ahí con Thetys xDDD**

 **-La vulnerabilidad de Kanon es cosa obvia en una situación así. Está solo, sin alimento ni bebida en una situación extrema, creyendo que todos le dieron la espalda. Y luego comienza a sentir cosas raras por Thetys xD Pobre Kanono. Pero sigue siendo un malote xDD**

 **¡Gracias por los comentarios!**

 **¡Un besote!**


	3. Ondina

**Penúltimo capítulo :3**

 **Capítulo 3  
Ondina**

La luz del Sol daba de pleno en la ensenada cercana al peligroso Cabo, y daba de lleno en la espalda de la mujer que tomaba el sol a la orilla de la playa.  
Lucía una piel pálida y nacarada como la de las féminas del norte de Europa y de su cabeza caían cabellos largos y finos que brillaban con el color del astro rey.

La muchacha elevaba la parte inferior de su cuerpo en un ademán típico femenino, mientras jugaba con la arena entre sus dedos. Pero aquella extremidad posterior no era humana, sino que se trataba de una poderosa aleta caudal, como la de los cetáceos que cruzaban el ancho mar, que partía de su cadera fuerte y brillante con el color de la vívida sangre y que terminaba en una hermosa aleta.

El nombre de aquella criatura resuena con el sabor salino de dos diosas, ambas marinas, ambas grandes y maternales para el pueblo griego.

Thetys la esposa de Océano, la madre de las cincuenta nereidas y la que crió a la augusta Hera, una vez que la diosa hubo visto la luz, liberada de la prisión paterna por su prudente hermano.  
Y la otra Thetys, la ninfa, pretendida por dos Crónidas pero entregada a un mortal de ascendencia divina por una afortunada profecía: Será el fruto de tu vientre más poderoso que quien lo engendrase. Y en efecto, fue el Pelida más poderoso que quién lo engendrara. Y detrás de Aquiles estuvo la hija de Nereo apoyándolo en lo que pudo.

Ambas comparten la naturaleza materna, devota, con la ondina que arrastra su cola por las arenas de Sunión.

Thetys levantó la cabeza de repente, alertada por un ruido repentino. Sabía bien que no debía dejar que nadie la viera o correría peligro. Aún no sabía qué era la misteriosa llamada que la había impulsado a dejar las aguas danesas donde había nacido para llegar hasta Grecia.

Aquella llamada era divina y misteriosa, pero lejana, como si quién la emitiera estuviera muy lejos.  
¿Acaso sería del gran dios de las aguas de los griegos? ¿Aquel a quién llamaban Poseidón, que también agitaba la tierra?  
En ese caso, ¿por qué la afectaba a ella aquella llamada? ¿Acaso era su Destino servirle a aquel dios en alguna forma?

Se sentó sobre la arena mientras acariciaba su cola con ademán distraído.

Sin duda, pese a que ella era, en muchos sentidos, una criatura libre de la moral y las restricciones humanas y podía no comprenderlas a veces, siempre habría una ley mayor que se debía respetar, la ley de la naturaleza, la ley y voluntad de los dioses.  
No le quedaba pues, otra cosa más que esperar a ver qué sucedía.  
Y luego estaba Kanon.

Aún no entendía tampoco qué la había impulsado a mirar dentro de la celda la primera noche ni porqué se sentía así respecto a aquel joven. Quizás fueran sus instintos de ondina, aún no lo sabía.  
Y ahora ya no podía ser libre.

Siempre había escuchado historias acerca de lo que suponía que sucedía si una ondina se enamoraba de un ser humano. No era algo imposible, pero si era algo muy poco común, pues eso significaba que su corazón, que debía ser frío y libre, uno con el mismo mar, se había calentado y añoraba compañía. Y si el amor llegaba a un punto extremo, podría renunciar a su inmortalidad para estar con él.  
Pero los cuerpos de los hombres no vivían eternamente, como los suyos. Aunque sus almas sí.  
Ahora ella sentía aquel calor en su pecho, cálido y reconfortante, cada vez que pensaba en él. Era algo extraño, a veces sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba de anticipación y añoranza, como si la compañía de aquel mortal fuera todo lo que deseaba para sentirse completa. Se rió levemente.  
Conocía de Amor, de aquel dios caprichoso de los mortales de cuyas certeras flechas no podían escapar ni los mismísimos dioses.  
¿Aquellos dulces pesares y sensaciones que estaba sintiendo eran efecto de aquel dios, que había hecho de ella su blanco?  
¿Aquella ansia por verlo, y estar a su lado, por besarlo y acariciar su cuerpo?

Se acurrucó en la arena con miedo. Miedo de llegar a la celda aquella noche y no encontrarlo...o de encontrar su cuerpo exánime, su aliento robado por las olas.

Y sin perder más tiempo, se lanzó entre las olas, con la agilidad y la fuerza propia de los delfines. Cuando llegó a aquel peñasco desde el que se podía ver bien la entrada de la gruta se asomó con cuidado. No tardó en verlo, sentado al lado de los barrotes, tratando de limpiar su cabello de restos de arena y sal.

Tan solo la visión fue un bálsamo para ella y suspiró tranquila, sabiendo que Kanon estaba bien. Se quedó un rato detrás del peñasco, hasta que sintió que la marea subía. Se quedó aguardando, con expectación.

La vez pasada había percibido aquella energía que al parecer acudía para salvar al muchacho de perecer ahogado y se había dado cuenta de que no era una energía común. Sin duda era la de un dios. Pero no era la misma que la llamaba a ella, no tenía aquel carácter profundo e insondable, frío y libre, como el mismo mar.  
Sabía vagamente que existían más dioses entre los griegos aparte de Poseidón y de aquel Amor. Pero no los conocía, ni los había visto nunca. ¿Quizás uno de esos dioses acudía a ayudar al muchacho con aquel extraño castigo?

Podía salir cuando quisiera, le había dicho. Pero no quería, también le había explicado. Sin embargo, había aflojado los barrotes sin ayuda de nadie, para engañarla, pero no había escapado. ¿A qué venía aquel deseo de aislamiento?

En los ojos de Kanon había leído muchas cosas. Dolor. Ira. Sed de venganza. Desesperación. Desconfianza. Y ante todo, resignación. Como si supiera que se merecía aquello, pero a la vez supiera que era una injusticia. Y una ambición fluctuante, como si estuviese convencido de que estaba destinado a algo grande, algo más grande que estar encerrado en aquella celda. Y solo esperara una señal.  
Una señal...

¿No quería salir o aguardaba una señal de que debía hacerlo?

Movió la cola de un lado a otro. Aquel muchacho había pasado por muchas cosas, quizás había tenido una infancia difícil y sufrido traumas que habían moldeado su carácter hasta convertirlo en el hombre que ahora miraba al mar con la mirada perdida.

Kanon percibió como la ondina lo miraba desde su roca y su mirada se desenfocó al perderse él en sus pensamientos.

Aún no comprendía qué era exactamente lo que sentía por aquella criatura. No estaba acostumbrado a sentir afecto por nadie. Ni siquiera por Saga. Mucho menos por Saga.  
Pero su corazón se aceleraba cuando pensaba en Thetys. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía que lo atraía tanto? ¿Quizás que no era humana, y por lo tanto no parecía interesada en censurar el que se encontrara allí? ¿O quizás, el instinto primitivo que era consciente de que ella era una hembra a pesar de la cola de pez?

Resopló de forma perceptible y apoyó la espalda en la pared de piedra concentrándose en la figura de la ondina y en lo que sentía al pensar en ella.

Sintió que el vello del cuerpo se le erizaba al evocar la figura de Thetys. Curiosamente, al mostrar ella su cuerpo tal y como era, no sentía un deseo morboso por descubrir que había debajo de la ropa, sino simplemente, deseo.

Pero las cosas serían más simples si solo sintiera deseo…Estaba bastante seguro que los nervios y las mariposas en el estómago no tenían nada que ver con el deseo sexual.

Sintió que la cara se le ponía roja y se volvió con brusquedad, deseando que ella no hubiera percibido aquello. Soltó un gruñido nervioso y la respiración se le alborotó por un momento

La imposibilidad de saber cómo reaccionar ante aquello lo estaba volviendo loco. No estaba acostumbrado a perder el control de sus sentimientos, ni tampoco a sentirse así. Pero tampoco quería atarse demasiado, porque aún ansiaba vengarse de Saga por encerrarlo y no podría hacerlo si estaba con Thetys, porque ella no podía vivir en la tierra.

Pero parecía que su corazón había tomado las riendas solo y se dedicaba a sentir de manera bastante intensa.

Jadeó y se llevó la mano al pecho, automáticamente. Ahí estaba de nuevo aquel horrible pinchazo, como si tuviera una flecha clavada en medio del corazón. Suspiró, intentando calmarse, mientras se apoyaba más en la pared de piedra y comenzaba a respirar más despacio, intentando atenuar el dolor. Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en su rostro.

Sus ojos se posaron en la piedra que le servía de lecho, dudando de si recostarse, sabiendo que si lo hacía, no iba a poder dormir.

Comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro de la gruta como un tigre enjaulado ansiando que llegara el atardecer para poder preguntarle personalmente a Thetys las cosas que tenía en mente.

Confiaba en que la ondina acudiera, casi que deseaba que lo hiciera. Como la había visto rondando la celda unas horas antes, le parecía poco probable que no apareciera, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que había sido ella la que había iniciado aquel juego a las escondidas y que parecía tan interesada en él, como él lo estaba en ella.

Gracias a la ayuda de aquel cosmos, había dejado de temerle a la marea alta y ya solo esperaba ver el rumbo que tomaban sus sentimientos por Thetys para decidir cuándo podría salir de aquella gruta, que ya lo tenía harto. Calculaba que había pasado poco más de una semana desde que estaba ahí encerrado y no creía poder soportarlo más. A pesar de que había decidido guardarse su rabia para sí mismo y ahora no estaba para pensar justo en su venganza, su mente ya había dejado aquel estado errático de los primeros días y hacía planes sin cesar.

La luna se cuela por la boca de la gruta, haciendo juegos fantasmagóricos de luz al contacto con el agua y las paredes pétreas, en el cabello de Kanon, dándole una luz extraña a sus ojos, que solo contemplan la pared con paciencia, esperando…

Cuando oyó el sonido de la cola de Thetys, el corazón le dio un salto feroz dentro del pecho y empezó a galoparle violentamente contra las costillas. Se volvió despacio hacia la entrada de la gruta, tratando de no parecer demasiado ansioso cuando ella zafó los barrotes para entrar.

-Hola...,-saludó, cohibida de repente, dándose cuenta de que no sabía su nombre. ¿Cómo sentía aquellas cosas por un hombre del que ni siquiera sabía el nombre? Qué tonta.

-Kanon,-completó él con una sonrisa.

-Kanon.

-¿Cómo estás tú, Thetys?

-Bien…-el corazón le latía a mil por hora y sentía la cara muy caliente.

-¿Sabes si Poseidón está cerca de aquí?,-la pregunta la sorprendió. Poseidón. ¿Por qué preguntaba acerca de aquel dios?

La pregunta sorprendió a Kanon.

-¿Poseidón?,-balbuceó.- ¿Qué quieres saber acerca del dios del mar?

-Yo…yo he sentido su llamada…pero no sé de donde proviene. No la siento cerca.

Aquello despertó poderosamente el interés de Kanon. ¿Ella podía percibir algo que él no? ¿El ánfora que contenía el alma del dios estaba cerca a pesar de todo?

-Estamos bajo el templo que se le construyó en tiempos antiguos. Athena se enfrentó a él por el patronazgo de Atenas en la Antigüedad y lo derrotó. Se ha enfrentado con él en varias ocasiones y selló su espíritu en un ánfora que se creía que estaba en esta cueva. Pero yo he estado aquí ocho días y no he encontrado nada,-se encogió de hombros.

-Oh…,-movió la cola, algo curiosa.-Hay algo que me mantiene cerca de este lugar. Es casi como si me llamara. La percibí un día en el mar y me condujo hasta aquí.

-¿De dónde eres?,-preguntó él, curioso.

-Del otro lado del continente. De Dinamarca.

Kanon abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿De tan lejos?

-¿Te sorprende?,-preguntó ella.

-Es bastante lejos, ¿sabes? Sin duda, solo un dios podría haberte atraído desde tan lejos.

Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora. ¿Si el dios estaba encerrado, como era que su energía había podido atraer a Thetys desde tan lejos? ¿Acaso el sello había perdido su fuerza y el agitador de la tierra buscaba nuevos adeptos para enfrentarse nuevamente contra Athena? ¿O acaso su alma vagaba por los océanos buscando un cuerpo que poseer?

Tantas dudas…y ninguna respuesta.

Pronto, aquellas dudas empezaron a ocupar un segundo plano, mientras su corazón tomaba las riendas, latiendo dulcemente y su atención se volvía hacia la ondina. De repente, toda la ansiedad que lo había martirizado todo el día desapareció de repente.

Para Thetys también parecía ser así y lo miraba con curiosidad. Sin saber cómo, se acercó a él hasta que el tacto resbaloso de las escamas rozó la mano de Kanon. Él se tensó, pero se quedó quieto mientras ella se acostaba contra su pecho. De repente sintió mucho calor en el cuello y en el pecho, y un suspiro abandonó sus labios casi sin que lo notara. La vieja herida comenzó a arder de una forma muy distinta esta vez, casi que dulcemente, mientras las mariposas se apropiaban de su estómago, batiendo con fuerza.

Thetys también se sentía algo extraña, protegida y segura. Sin saber por qué, recostó la cabeza en el pecho de él y enrolló la cola alrededor de una de sus piernas. El latido rítmico y la calidez de su pecho la sorprendieron, nunca había sentido algo así.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos se durmieron una en brazos del otro, hasta que el Sol volvió a salir.

La marea no subió aquella noche.

 **Ay, qué cositos 3**

 **Por supuesto tenía que justificar como fue que Thetys terminó engrosando las filas de don Pose cuando la Toei no se molestó en hacerlo.**

 **El nombre 'Thetys' se deriva de la palabra griega têthê, "la enfermera" o "abuela". Tanto Thetys la nereida, siempre velando por su hijo como la titánide, que produce las aguas que alimentan al mundo y crió a la diosa Hera, hacen honor a ese nombre.**

 **Y por supuesto, la devoción de Thetys por Julian y su sacrificio postrero por salvarlo dan a pensar porqué el viejo la llamó así y le dio la scale que representa a una ondina.**

 **Y Kanon…Kanon sigue ahí, ya pensando en escaparse xD**

 **¡Gracias por los comentarios!**

 **¡Un beso grande!**


	4. Ósculo

**Capítulo 4  
Ósculo**

La luz del astro rey entró levemente en la celda como solía hacer todos los días, pero esta vez no iluminó solo a una persona, sino a dos.  
Las respiraciones de ambos eran calmadas y rítmicas y se cobijaban la una a la otra como un calmo oleaje que salía de los pechos de ambos, cuyos cuerpos estaban tendidos sobre la roca, uno al lado de otro, abrazados.  
La primera en despertar fue la hija del ancho océano. Se estiró con una elegancia muy natural y deslizó la cola para desasirse del abrazo de su amante. Kanon suspiró y se volvió boca arriba.  
Thetys le acarició el rostro, provocando que despertara. Se movió despacio y abrió los ojos, aún soñoliento. Recordó vagamente haberla cargado hasta la roca y haberse acostado a su lado. Se levantó con brusquedad.

— ¿Sucede algo?, —se preocupó ella.  
—La marea...  
—No subió, —explicó ella.

Él se sentó ya más tranquilo. De repente, sintió mucho calor y se acercó a ella, temblando. Thetys lo dejó hacer sin saber muy bien qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar. Los labios de Kanon besaron su cuello con deseo y comenzaron a bajar hasta la clavícula, acariciando el pecho femenino con ganas.

—Kanon..., —un gemido abandonó sus labios. —Kanon, no podemos... no puedo, —se corrigió.

Él se separó inmediatamente. Sentía una extraña frustración.

—Lo siento, —se disculpó. —No sé qué…lo olvidé...—su mirada bajó hacia las escamas rubíes casi con rabia.

Ella se río.

—No te impacientes, mi querido mortal. Ya habrá tiempo para eso.

—No, no lo habrá, —susurró.  
Thetys lo oyó.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ya no tardaré mucho en salir de aquí. Ya es suficiente. No puedo más.

—Pero...pero... ¡Entonces yo iré contigo!

—No puedes, Thetys, —su voz vibró con preocupación genuina. — ¿Cómo te vas a mantener fuera del agua?

— ¡Uno de tus dioses podría extender el tiempo por el puedo estar fuera del agua! ¡O podría volverme humana!

Kanon negó con la cabeza.

—No, Thetys..., —se cortó al ver que ella sacudía la cola con furia.

— ¡Tiene que haber una forma!

—Thetys...

Ella le golpeó el pecho con los puños, furiosa.

— ¡TIENE QUE HABERLA!, —aquel aullido sonó sobrenatural, casi como un bramido, y Kanon se sintió pequeño, incluso cuando vio que las escamas de ella parecían erizarse por efecto de la ira.

—Escúchame, pequeña, —ella lo miró con una mirada escalofriante y gruñó, —Escúchame, ¿vale?

Thetys le volvió la espalda, y al hacerlo, le pegó con la cola. Kanon se cayó de lado, pero no se arredró.

—Quizás esto estaba destinado a ser así. Quizás no estaba destinado a durar. Quizás lo que debemos hacer es simplemente disfrutarlo mientras dure. O quizás debamos separarnos ahora para volver a vernos después.  
—Creí que estaríamos juntos...  
—Prefiero decirte la verdad—masculló. —Pero tú ya sabías que esto pasaría.  
— ¿Por qué no quieres ser libre, Kanon?

Él apartó la mirada. Sentía las cadenas de la venganza atándolo, reteniéndolo.

—No puedo.  
—Sí, puedes. Pero no quieres. Ven conmigo, —le ofreció. —Conmigo tu corazón será libre.  
—Pero perderé mi alma...No puedo...  
—Las ondinas no tenemos alma. Pero podemos tenerla si un hombre mortal nos ama con la suficiente intensidad. Entonces su alma estaría en nosotras. Hay una manera...

Kanon negó con la cabeza. Tenía miedo.

— ¿De qué quieres vengarte, de todas maneras?, —quiso saber ella. — ¿A quién odias tanto?

 _"A mi hermano Saga"_ , pensó, pero sus labios dijeron otra cosa.

—A quién me encerró aquí.  
—Pero...esa persona seguro cree que estás muerto. No habría posibilidad de que te salvaras de la marea.  
—Eso es precisamente lo que debo aprovechar. Ése es mi factor sorpresa.  
—Pero... ¿Qué harás después de eso?  
—Entonces seré libre al fin.  
—Una falsa libertad comprada con sangre, —se dolió ella. —Los humanos sois tan tontos a veces.

Kanon no supo como refutar aquello.

— ¿Volverás esta noche?, —preguntó con suavidad.  
— ¿Estarás aún?  
—Si es que tú vuelves, te esperaré.  
—Entonces volveré.  
—Por una despedida...  
—Sí...por una despedida, —repitió con suavidad, como en un eco, antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

Kanon se terminó de recostar en el suelo y exhaló con pesadez.

Le dolía tener que herirla así, pero tampoco podía arrastrarla consigo. No a aquel espiral de odio y venganza en el que todavía se sentía atrapado y del que tenía que salir. Del que tenía que liberarse. Sí, el pago sería la sangre de su hermano, pero si le daba una forma de liberarse de aquel odio, y de aquella rabia... Porque Shion había tenido razón. Aquellas emociones se lo estaban comiendo vivo.  
Gimió, frustrado. Se preguntó si su hermano, en su falsa misericordia, había pensado que talvez otro trato hubiera dado resultado...Que dejar de sentirse marginado o poco querido lo hubiera enderezado. Al menos Shion parecía pensar así.

Luego estaban los rumores del dios aprisionado en Sunión. Parecían ser mentira, pero entonces había aparecido Thetys diciendo aquellas cosas. ¿Eso qué quería decir? ¿Y si la energía que lo había estado salvando era, después de todo, la del estruendoso agitador de la tierra? ¿Acaso no estaba destinado a engrosar las filas de Athena sino las de Poseidón?  
De ser ese el caso, entonces un conflicto entre ambos dioses se encontraba cerca. Muy cerca.  
Sintió un extraño placer ante la idea de ser él quién se enfrentara a su hermano. Incluso podría llegar a matar a Saga si adquiría el suficiente poder.  
Pero antes de hacerse ilusiones, necesitaba cerciorarse de que el dios verdaderamente estaba cerca de allí. Y si no estaba despierto, de despertarlo él.  
Soltó una carcajada de anticipación.  
Su mente, una vez fuera de aquel estado errático y habiendo recuperado la agudeza habitual, hacía planes sin cesar.  
Se levantó y comenzó a examinar la gruta sin cesar, palpando por todos lados como un ciego, concentrándose en lo que percibían sus dedos tratando de encontrar cualquier cosa que no se viera a simple vista, alguna grieta, puerta corrediza o hueco que le permitiera romper la pared o lo condujera a alguna cámara secreta donde pudiera encontrarse el ánfora que contenía el alma del dios.

Así lo encontró Thetys en la noche cuando regresó.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Kanon se volvió, sobresaltado. Se relajó visiblemente cuando vio que era Thetys.

—Busco si hay alguna manera de salir por tierra, —mintió. —Ya he tenido suficiente agua para toda una vida.

— ¿No lo sientes?  
— ¿El qué?  
—La energía de Poseidón. Se siente mucho más cerca.

—No, no siento nada, —comentó, disimulando el arranque de euforia que sintió. —Quizás tú lo percibas mejor que yo.

Ella se acercó hasta la pared.

—Se siente más cerca aquí, —señaló. —Quizás no estaba aquí, pero sí muy cerca.  
—Eso es una buena noticia. Para tí, quiero decir.  
—Sí, supongo que sí.  
— ¿Supones?, —se extrañó él. — ¿No fue esto lo que te trajo a Grecia?  
— ¡Y así es!, —enfatizó. —Pero no tiene porqué significar algo bueno.  
—Bueno o no...será por lo que has venido aquí y con eso se cumplirá tu objetivo.

— ¿Así de simple?

—Así de simple.

— No parece muy alentador.

—Muchas cosas no lo son, pequeña

— Supongo. Todo es nuevo para mí ahora. Me alegra haberte encontrado. Ya no estoy tan asustada.

— Lamento tener que dejarte sola. Pero lo que tengo que hacer es difícil y…no puedo arriesgarme a dañarte.

—Está bien. Somos de mundos distintos…debemos seguir caminos distintos, —le acarició el hombro. —Y talvez volvamos a encontrarnos alguna vez.

Kanon sonrió.

—Entonces, no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto.

—Cuídate, Kanon.

-Tú también, Thetys.

Muchas cosas las pensó, pero no las dijo, sabiendo que si las decía se harían más dolorosas y la despedida sería más difícil.

Ella lo había salvado de ahogarse, después de todo. De ahogarse en sus sentimientos y en su vulnerabilidad. Le había dado una nueva meta y una nueva perspectiva a su vida. Y sus ojos se encargaron de decírselo.

El silencio se adueñó de la gruta, solamente roto por el goteo del agua que caía del techo.  
La ondina se fijó en los ojos de Kanon. Le encantaba su color, como el de dos gemas de color azul claro. De donde ella venía la mayoría tenía los ojos de un tono azul más oscuro, a veces rozando el negro, nunca tan claros. También le fascinaba su intensidad, lo fácil que parecía ser leer en ellos a veces y lo mucho que podían expresar.  
Kanon, por otra parte, estaba más interesado en una parte más particular de la anatomía de ella. Alargó la mano con cuidado y acarició sus caderas, ya cubiertas por escamas coralinas.  
Sintió como se erizaban ante su tacto y sonrió. La acercó más a sí hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a menos de un palmo. Ella enredó la cola a un costado de él y lo tumbó suavemente para meterse entre sus piernas.

—¿Qué…qué haces?, —ella le puso un dedo sobre los labios, acallándolo.

Acercó sus labios a los de él con timidez. Había visto a humanos hacer aquel gesto cuando estaban enamorados. Se preguntó si sus apreciaciones eran correctas al ver como él entreabría los labios y su aliento le golpeó el rostro.

El beso se dejó sentir, tímido y torpe en un inicio. Por reflejo casi, Kanon frunció los labios y volvió la cabeza, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, intentando asimilar lo que ella trataba de hacer.

Antes de que Thetys pudiera entristecerse por el aparente rechazo de aquel primer ósculo, levantó la cabeza y la besó de nuevo. Sus labios acariciaron los de la ondina con fiereza, probándolos y deleitándose con su suavidad y su sabor salado. Pronto su lengua se abrió paso dentro de su boca, profundizando el beso, buscando conocer aquella boca palmo a palmo.

Thetys sintió que un escalofrío de placer le bajaba por el espinazo y repercutía en sus sensibles escamas al sentir que él reaccionaba con tanta ferocidad. Pronto, sintió que su vello se erizaba cuando la lengua de él invadió su boca, y su lengua reaccionó ante la de Kanon. Le echó los brazos al cuello y aplastó su pecho contra el suyo intentando profundizar más el contacto entre los dos.

Kanon se separó un segundo para tomar aire. El pecho le subía y bajaba en compás con los latidos de su corazón alborotado. La levantó con fuerza y la estampó contra la pared, mientras volvía a besarla, tratando de dejar una impresión en ella y de empaparse de ella para poder recordarla.

Cuando se quedó sin aire solo la dejó en el suelo con delicadeza. Thetys lo besó en la frente con ternura, y le acarició la barbilla antes de salir por última vez de la gruta. Cuando volviera, varios días después, ya Kanon no iba a estar allí.

 _ **Flashfoward**_

 _Varios años después_

La joven se quedó mirando el camino, desorientada. Ahora sabía lo que debía hacer y porqué y estaba segura de querer llevarlo a las últimas consecuencias. Eso claro, si lograba reportarse al menos.

—¿Qué haces ahí, mujer? ¡Vete a reportar con el General más cercano!,—le gritó alguien.

Ella se sobresaltó.

—¿Y cuál es el más cercano?

El tritón resopló y señaló en una determinada dirección.

—¡Atlántico Norte!

Caminó durante largo rato admirando el paisaje marino que le resultaba tan familiar y a la vez tan distinto.

Por lo poco que sabía ahora, Poseidón había despertado y los generales y otros soldados se habían ido reuniendo para esperar el momento en que el dios apareciera para tomar las armas en contra de Athena.

Pero mientras tanto, al menos debía de reportarse ante sus superiores o así parecía.

Sabía que el templo principal estaba rodeado por siete pilares que representaban a los siete océanos del mundo. Sabía que cada pilar estaba resguardado por un General Marino, los soldados de más rango entre el ejército del dios de los mares.

¿Le tocaba pues a ella reportarse en el correspondiente pilar? Justo en el Atlántico Norte, que bañaba las costas groenlandesas.

Cuando llegó al lugar, el gigantesco pilar la impresionó con su envergadura. Pronto pudo ver la silueta del general apoyado en el pilar, que volvió la cabeza al oírla.

El corazón de Kanon dio un vuelco cuando la reconoció. Aunque inconscientemente la había estado esperando, no supo cómo reaccionar, porque sabía que aunque el casco y el cabello ocultarían su rostro, lo reconocería cuando hablara.

—Me reporto…,—comenzó a decir ella, pero se interrumpió al ver que el general se quitaba el casco. —Kanon…

—¿Cómo estás, Thetys?, —sonrió. —Te dije que volveríamos a encontrarnos. Veo que has cambiado la cola por un par de piernas.

—No se lo digas a nadie, te lo ruego. No creo que deban saberlo.

—¿Que no eres humana? Descuida, será secreto de los dos. Tampoco sabrán que nos conocimos antes de este día. Ni que nos amamos alguna vez

— ¿Ya eres libre?, —la pregunta, aunque un poco rara, escondía un doble sentido, que él captó perfectamente.

—Aún no. La batalla contra Athena aún está lejana.

Se guardó sus verdaderas intenciones para sí mismo. Si quería llegar a manipular no solo al dios, si no a su ejército sería mejor no decir nada. Ni siquiera a Thetys.

—Entonces… ¿venías a reportarte, Mermaid Thetys?

—¿Mermaid?

—La scale que llevas, —aclaró él. —Representa justamente a una sirena con cola, —un dejo de diversión se dejó oír en su voz. —Bastante adecuado para ti.

—Sí, venía a eso. ¿Estaré bajo tus órdenes?

—Sígueme, —le indicó. —Te pondré al tanto mientras que esperamos a que llegue el día en el que el emperador Poseidón se presente finalmente en este templo. Hasta entonces, te quedarás conmigo. ¿Es lo que querías, verdad?

Ella sonrió, mientras lo seguía, segura de que, aún si debían separarse de nuevo, parecía que estarían juntos por mucho más tiempo esta vez.

 _ **Flashfoward**_

 **Yyyyy…¡finito!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño short fic. Realmente fue muy bonito de escribir.**

 **Un cambio de aires agradable.**

 **La zona norte del océano Atlántico baña las costas de Groenlandia que, aunque se encuentra en América, es territorio danés. Como Kanon es el General Marino encargado de ese pilar me pareció lógico poner a Thetys bajo sus órdenes, que además es el General con el que se la ve interactuar más en el manga, aunque son interacciones bastante rudas, ya que básicamente él la regaña primero por no poder secuestrar a Athena y luego por dejar que los bronceados la siguieran desde Lu Shan hasta el Templo Submarino xD En el anime, Kanon aparece para advertirle a Thetys de que no los subestime. Y luego para recomendarles que mejor llamen a los dorados. Y luego le dice a Thetys que les diga como salvar a Athena.**

 **Sea como sea, siempre están juntos :D**

 **¡Gracias por todos los comentarios!**

 **En especial a sslove e IchigoXD a las cuales no puedo contestarles sus reviewa por lo que les agradezco por acá.**

 **¡Un besote!**

 **¡Nos vemos pronto!**

 **Shaina de Aries**


End file.
